


Light

by coffee_o



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/pseuds/coffee_o
Summary: Ten things that Lisa loves about Yukina.(Or sometimes, Lisa wishes that Yukina could see herself the way she does.)





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent and also bc writing this is kinda healing after all the reports/papers and presentations i had to do

_1._

 

When Yukina offers a soft smile to a passing cat on the way home, Lisa finds her own her heart warming. As Yukina tilts her head slightly to look at her, Lisa feels her own lips twitching, already knowing what Yukina is asking.

 

Lisa nods, and Yukina instantly crouches down, pushing the strap of her school bag up her shoulders before she extends her hand towards the gray cat.

 

The cat, immediately recognizing Yukina, gives a delighted purr, and nudges against Yukina’s hand gently.

 

Yukina’s smile widens slightly, and she scratches under the cat’s chin. The cat continues to purr, its eyes closed, blissfully enjoying the attention.  

 

Lisa remains by Yukina’s side, content with just watching the other girl interacting with the stray cat. Watching Yukina in moments like these have become something like a small past time of hers, and the brunette quietly takes her phone out, snapping a quick photo of the scene before her.

 

And when Yukina lets out a laugh, a light and silvery sound, Lisa almost forgets to breathe.

 

* * *

 

_2._

 

Lisa will never forget the first time she hears Yukina sing - they were maybe seven, young and impressionable, and it’s at that moment that she had decided she would learn the bass, if only to be able to stay next to Yukina who looked so  _happy_ when she sang.

 

Yukina’s voice is breathtaking - countless times, Lisa finds herself enraptured and taken in by the sound of Yukina’s singing. It draws her in, the rich and stable drawl before her voice shatters explosively during the chorus; the delicate yet powerful nature of her voice that yearns for so much more. Each time Yukina’s sonorous voice fills the stage or studio, the flutter of excitement within her grows, and she finds herself thrumming and plucking away on her bass more ardently then usual.

 

Lisa also loves the contrasting gentleness of Yukina’s voice when she speaks, the soft and melodious tone when she greets her every morning, the hint of a smile behind the quietness as she welcomes her back after sliding her bedroom window open when Lisa finally reaches home from her part-time job.

 

Sometimes, Lisa catches the slight and subtle hints of self-doubt behind Yukina’s voice when she talks about her father’s songs. It reminds her of the past when the distance between them was the greatest, when she gave up on the bass, unable to keep up. The guilt that digs and gnaws her from within never really dissipates, but she has resolved herself to support Yukina -  _and_  Roselia in any way she can. It’s something Yukina has to find an answer to herself, and Lisa is only able to watch over the other girl quietly and patiently - she will be there to pull Yukina up if she ever feels like she’s falling into darkness again.

 

Lisa hopes that one day, Yukina will come to love her own voice as she sings, believes in the fact her passion for music is pure, and be able to hold her head up high as she stands on stage, singing the songs that she had always loved.

 

And until the day she’s able to say from the bottom of her heart that she loves music, Lisa will always have her back.

 

* * *

 

_3._

 

It’s something that Lisa only notices recently, and it never fails to bring a smile to her face.

 

As Roselia spent more time together as a  _band,_  she notes, on more than one occasion where Yukina glances over at Rinko, a slight worry pinched on her eyebrows when it’s Rinko’s turn to sing a part of their song. If one wasn’t observing Yukina, it wouldn’t have been obvious but when Rinko beautifully concludes a part of her solo lines, the gentle way Yukina’s eyes soften is enough to warm Lisa’s heart.

 

There are also times when Ako’s up to her usual antics with her dark demon gimmick, using a 'language' that’s greek to Yukina (and Sayo). While Yukina tries to comprehend the drummer’s excited words, and despite the fact that she doesn’t really get it, there’s a rare sort of fondness and gentleness in her eyes that wouldn’t have been there if it was the Yukina when Roselia was first formed.

 

Lisa keeps these little details she notices to herself - knowing that Roselia has grown closer, and seeing how Yukina has changed, little by little, causes a newfound sense of contentedness to grow in her.

 

* * *

 

_4._

 

Despite the image of an icy cold diva that the vocalist of Roselia portrays, Yukina’s passion is almost unrivaled - it burns strongly and dangerously, the crackling flames flicker bright and clear as she pours everything into music.

 

Unlike the past where Yukina’s fiery passion almost overwhelmed her, this time, Yukina’s passion is a fuel - it rouses the growing flame in her,  _feeding_ into her own desire to stand on the stage, next to Yukina, as _both_ Imai Lisa, and as a proud member of Roselia.

 

Yukina’s passion is contagious, it’s intense, dazzling and until the very end, it never crumbles, blooming for eternity.

 

* * *

 

_5._

 

Lisa sighs contentedly as she allows the fingers on her shoulder to ease and break up the knots and tension away from her stiff muscles.

 

“Lisa?” The familiar velvety voice flutters against her ears. “Is this fine?”

 

Lisa manages a nod, her eyes still shut closed. Feeling the warmth from the other girl’s body close to her, Lisa leans a little further into Yukina.

 

She hears the slight intake of breath from the girl behind her, and resists a smile that's threatening to split across her lips.

 

“Thank you, Yukina,” Lisa says, her voice laden with appreciation and gratefulness, and Yukina’s hands almost halt.

 

“...Lisa has been working hard these few days.” Yukina murmurs.  _And so I want to be of help somehow._ The words are left unspoken but Lisa _k_ _nows._

 

It's rare for Yukina to offer a massage but Lisa isn't one to turn it down when Yukina has gone out of the way, wanting to make her feel comfortable; and she thinks that maybe,  _maybe_ , it isn't so bad to let Yukina show her affection - that she cares - this way.

 

And so Lisa lets herself be spoiled for once.

 

* * *

 

_6._

 

Yukina’s kisses are often hesitant, awkward and shy - but it still manages to light her heart and skin ablaze, leaving traces of tingles along her body and often, she's rendered breathless.

 

When Yukina leans in to capture Lisa’s lips with her own, Lisa finds herself melting in a pool of warmness, with thoughts of Yukina, her scent, the feel of her shaky hands that reach to cup her face, the slight bump of their noses, and the light breath that brushes against her skin.

 

And as they pull away, the rapid thumping of her heartbeat doesn't slow down. From the fully flushed and embarrassed expression on Yukina’s face that mirrors her own, Lisa knows that they're feeling the same. 

 

* * *

 

_7._

 

The scent of the bath salt wafts throughout the room, signaling to Lisa that Yukina is done with her bath.

 

Lisa turns around, just in time to see Yukina climbing up the bed, sliding next to her quietly.

 

Almost immediately, Lisa’s hands seek out Yukina’s, and her arms wrap around Yukina’s waist from behind, securing the other girl against her.

 

“Lisa…?” Lisa feels Yukina relaxing a little against her but there’s a questioning lilt in her voice.

 

Lisa stays silent and only opts to rest her head on Yukina’s shoulder, humming lightly. The scent of Yukina’s shampoo reminds her of their childhood, where they had occasional sleepovers over at Yukina’s house.

 

When they were younger, Lisa often had a small habit of curling up against Yukina when they slept. Since young, Yukina had always been a warm and safe presence when they’re sleeping on the same bed, and that alone was always enough to keep any thoughts of monsters underneath the bed away from her mind.

 

Smiling wistfully as she reminisces about the past, Lisa tightens her arms around Yukina, letting the familiar and comforting scent of Yukina envelop her. Sometimes, she wishes moments like this would last forever.

 

Yukina doesn’t say anything, but reaches out for Lisa’s hands, and squeezes it.

 

* * *

  

_8._

 

Yukina’s presence often has a soothing effect on her - even if all they do is to sit in silence as Yukina works on her lyrics, with Lisa quietly practicing her bass by the corner of the room; just knowing that Yukina’s near her is often enough for Lisa.

 

Yukina’s presence is like the calming waves of the summer sea, the golden warmth from the ends of winter that signal the start of spring.

 

Sometimes, words don’t even begin to describe just how  _much_  Lisa feels when she’s with Yukina. The girl who brought light into her life, the girl who made her experience the world of music, the girl who’s so fully devoted to her passion, yet also learned how to take a step back once in a while to look at the people around her.

 

At times, it’s the simplest of things about Yukina that causes everything to come crashing onto her and for a surge of affection to well from within.

 

Being next to Yukina, being in tune with her and being able to see her - that is enough for Lisa.

 

* * *

 

_9._

 

Lisa likes watching Yukina work on lyrics. The way she would tap her pencil lightly against the sheet of paper on her desk, eyebrows scrunched in concentration as she stills, listening intently to whatever is playing in her headset.

 

Along with the deep concentration as Yukina pours in the effort to write lyrics and the way her hands absently reaches for the cookies (that she made) by the side of the desk, she can’t help the fond smile that often makes its way up her lips.  

 

It also reminds her of her vow and promise to work hard on being able to write lyrics fitting for Roselia, a song that would surprise and amaze Yukina - a song for Yukina to sing, for Roselia to perform.  

 

There are also times where Lisa finds herself getting lost in staring at Yukina, and it’s only when Yukina finally looks up to check the time that Lisa breaks out of her daze, a light, barely noticeable blush dusting her cheeks. 

 

* * *

 

_10._

 

The way Yukina loves - leaving gentle but meaningful touches, the soft smile when she  _l_ _ooks_ at her, the quiet chuckles and subtle displays of affection reserved for her - it’s these small actions that Lisa has come to recognize and fallen for.

 

Yukina who’s kind, yet a little clumsy in showing her feelings, the girl who often shoulders and takes on so much as she courageously dives into the world of music headfirst, unwavering; the girl who struggles to find her own voice and starts to learn that it’s fine to learn to  _rely_  on others - it’s all these different parts of Yukina that Lisa loves.

 

It’s how even as they butt heads and their feelings clash against one another, they will always find a way back together.

 

Yukina, who pulls no punches as she speaks her mind, who doesn’t hold anything back even if it’s Lisa - precisely _because_ it’s Lisa that she has to be candid and open about her thoughts.

 

It's also the little things that Yukina does that most do not see, things that show that Yukina  _does_ care. 

 

There are many things that Lisa loves about Yukina, and sometimes, she wishes that Yukina’s able to see herself through Lisa’s own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> uni might have killed most of my brain cells but i always have a few left for lisayuki, and what’s better than writing a new lisayuki fic a week before finals amirite 
> 
> also ty @Drowninginworkbutstill for giving me the basis for the idea in 9. after looking at my messy bullet points, even though they aren't in the fandom,,, much appreciated fam 
> 
> constructive criticisms are always welcomed!! yall can also find me @polarbearsign (tumblr) / @coffee_orz (twt)


End file.
